Addicted
by Jessee03
Summary: Edward and Bella don't get along but when they start to spend more time together things begin to boil over.Will they sort themselves out enough to be together? or are they too messed up? full of hurt, angst, love and drama.All human,Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1:Ouch!

**A/N **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer as do the characters I've just played with them for a while. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This is my first fan fiction story so I appreciate both good and bad feedback, I hope there isn't many grammar or spelling mistakes but I apologize if there is.**

**I have the rough concept of this story in my head I just have to find a way to express that in to words and fill in the middle bits so I won't commit to when I'll be posting chapters just yet, maybe when I see if this story has any interest I will.**

**Addicted is a completely fictional story so any resemblance to true events or other stories is complete coincidence. There is going to be language, lemons and violence so if you are under 18 please find a diffent story to read, I do not condone all the events that take place in this story and remind you that it is all fictional.**

**I'm also posting this on TWCS where I may also post pictures of some of the clothes they were etc.**

**Anyway enough of the boring stuff here is Addicted, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Ouch!

March

BPOV

It had been rare that i had to endure the company of Edward Cullen in the year since we met but since i moved back to forks last month to be closer to my dad Charlie it would be something I'd have to get used to.

"Bella can you and Edward please try to get along tonight we haven't all had a night together since thanksgiving."

"Rose I know what tonight means to you so you might want to try telling Edward, he's the one who acts like a dick for no reason."

"Emmett's already spoken to Edward and I said id speak to you." I rolled my eyes at Rose and headed outside to wait for everyone.

Once Alice and Jasper arrived Emmett lit the barbeque (yes we were having a rare sunny day and making the most of it) we all drank a few beers and talked about Alice's latest fashion project i was enjoying spending time with the people I love until Edward walked in. Edward and I had not got along since we met a year ago when Rosalie introduced me to the rest of the Cullen's at their yearly independence day party, Rose and Emmett had been together about 2 years by then but with me away at college I had only had the chance to meet Emmett who quickly became a big brother to me. Edward was polite at first even flirted a little just as Rose had told me he would, that that was just his cocky nature until my boyfriend Jake showed up and he went from being cocky to the biggest jerk I've ever known.

As Rose had asked for us to get a long I gave a polite hello to Edward hoping to show we could be civil to one another but from the evil glare he gave me I knew it would be a long evening.

"So Bella how's your work at the publishers going." Alice asked noticing the tense glare Edward was still giving me as he sipped at his beer.

"Really well I think, everyone's really nice and I get to work from home when I need to so I get more time to spend with Charlie and Jake ."

I heard Edward smirk under his breath although I don't think he intended me too.

"What Edward what the fuck's your problem this time?" I asked whilst heading to the fridge to take out another beer.

"Nothing I just find it amusing how you stay 'friends' with Jake when he obviously isn't very good at keeping you satisfied I mean just admit he's not a good fuck already."

I was used to Edwards's comments about my relationship with Jake, Jake and I have been friends since we were kids we dated for about 6months until we both agreed that although we loved each other we weren't in love and went back to being best friends. But I wasn't used to him talking about my sex life with Jake in shock I dropped the beer bottle in my hand, as if going in slow motion I saw it hitting the tiled floor and shattering sending a small shard of glass into my bare foot.

"Ahh! Shit." I shouted.

As I winced from the pain of the glass in my foot I noticed the blood dripping on the floor and began to feel nauseous.

"I think Bella needs to go to the ER there's a err lot a blood." Emmett said trying to hide his panic, he would never admit it but everyone knew the sight of blood made Emmet sick although unlike me he had never passed out from it.

"No we don't Emmett Edward can just take a look." Alice said calmly knowing that to me the hospital meant needles and therefore I would not go quietly.

I looked over at Edward as he glared at Alice who glared right back at him before he stood up mouthing 'ah fuck' his face also showing his annoynce. As much as I hated going to the hospital I was sure Edward playing doctor to me would be just as bad.

"Its fine, I'll be fine, it's nothing you can go back to your beer." I mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up Bella and give me your foot." His tone was aggressive and from the way he snatched my foot as I hopped up onto the counter, I expected a tight painful grip but It wasn't his hands were soft and light on my skin and for a second I forgot about the pain from the glass and the smell of blood. This was the first time Edward Cullen had ever touched me and electricity pulsed through my body as his hands gently held me.

"Is my little B gunna need stitches?" Emmett asked still sounding panicky although Jasper seemed to be doing a good job at keeping him calm.

"What no!" I said starting to panic myself, just as I was starting to feel nauseous again I heard Edward give a small chuckle which interrupted my thoughts.

"No I don't think so it's not a deep or large cut so I'll just need to remove the glass, Alice could you get my medical kit and the antispetic you keep in the bathroom that contains anesthetic? "

Alice scarpered off to get the things Edward asked for while my brain was still processing the kind tone of Edwards voice and the hint of a smile I thought I saw. I had never seen that side of him not that I've had much chance but still from what I've experianced I thought he'd be one of these jackass doctors that has no bedside manor.

"Bella did you hear me I said this is going to sting a little, turn your head away from the blood."

Snapping out of my thoughts once again, I nodded and turned my head to the side so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"OW! You weren't kidding when you said it was going to sting." I whimpered

"Nope sorry. Now hold fucking still I can't clean and bandage your foot when you're squirming."

"I can't help it, it hurts more when you touch it!" I snapped irritated from the pain

Instead of saying anything else he just looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Maybe next time you won't be such a fucking klutz." Just like that the gentle Dr Cullen had gone and the dick Edward was back.

"Fuck you" I whispered back hoping the others didn't hear me

EPOV

Fuck why I am always such a prick to her? I felt slightly guilty because if it wasn't for my comment on Jake she wouldn't have dropped the beer bottle. That made me think about her and Jake being together the way he held her and touched her, I got mad again telling her not to be such a fucking klutz in the process. I hadn't meant it actually I find her clumsiness rather cute.

Bella hopped over to the couch opposite me trying not to put weight on her sore foot while we waited for Emmett and Rosalie to come tell us what ever shit they had to tell us.

"Okay so you no how me and rose have been trying to have kids, well we…" Emmett started as he sat on the arm of the chair rose was in resting his arm on her shoulder.

"Oh my god are you pregnant?" Alice asked excitedly jumping up and down in her seat before he could finish. "This is so awesome we have to go shopping we can get you some maternity clothes and make sure we have everything your going to need for the baby and then we can decorate the nursery oh and baby proof this place you two are always leaving the door open to the basement."

I knew what Emmett was going to say, I knew after the surgery she'd had after what the bastard Royce King had done to her a few years ago that one day they might be told bad news but the others weren't doctors so they didn't. Everyone must have noticed the sad look in Rose and Emmett's eyes though except for Alice who was rambling on without even taking time to breathe because we all shouted at her at the same time.

"What?Was I doing that thing where i forget to breathe again? Jazzy why didn't you just say."

"Er yes you were… I think you should let Em finish before you get excited darlin'." Jasper replied

" Oh okay sorry Em please continue."

"It's ok Al it's just well…"

"I can't get pregnant" Rose finished quietly

"I'm so sorry you guys, god me and my big mouth, when did you find out?"

"I always new it was a possibility but we found out for definite about a month ago."

"Have you told your therapist?" Jasper asked bringing his own professional side out, being a psychologist meant he tended to analyse situations even when you didn't want him to he just couldn't help it.

"Yeah actually and it helped me and Em come to a decision about something, Angela offered to be a surrogate and we accepted." She said tentatively


	2. Chapter 2:Distractions

**A/N **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer as do most of the characters I've just played with them for a while. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one as i found it hard to find the right cut off point so i hope where i left it is okay. I hope to update again in about a week but i make no promises.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Previously:

"_I can't get pregnant" Rose finished quietly_

_"I'm so sorry you guys, god me and my big mouth, when did you find out?"_

_"I always new it was a possibility but we found out for definite about a month ago."_

_"Have you told your therapist?" Jasper asked bringing his own professional side out, being a psychologist meant he tended to analyse situations even when you didn't want him to he just couldn't help it._

_"Yeah actually and it helped me and Em come to a decision about something, Angela offered to be a surrogate and we accepted." She said tentatively _

Chapter 2:

BPOV

"Wow that's great you guys I'm so happy for you. Is Angela sure about this?" I asked genuinely happy that something good might come out of this, we all new how much Rose wanted to have children but couldn't seem to get pregnant. I new both they would both make great parents and I hoped one day they could be.

"Yes, actually we've already sort of started the process" She said warily.

"What do you mean you've already started the process? When did all this happen? How come Angela new you couldn't get pregnant? Alice asked sounding a little hurt that we weren't the first people she told and that she has known for a while now and didn't say anything, and to be honest I was a little too, we were supposed to be her best friends but I knew she probably had her reasons.

Rose took a deep breathe before starting to answer all Alice's questions.

"Well after Royce attacked me I had to have surgery on my uterus as you know, they told me that they wouldn't know for sure until my body had, had time to heal but that the amount of scarring would most likely cause me to miscarry if I even managed to get pregnant at all. We tried anyway but when nothing happened I finally went to see a doctor, on the day of my appointment after Dr Harper confirmed that I couldn't get pregnant it all finally hit me. I knew deep down what they where going to tell me but when that final bit of hope was taken from me I couldn't deal and when we got to the parking lot and I saw young couple about to start there family I broke down. It was the first time since the night of my attack that I had cried so hard or even gotten angry. I was suddenly so angry at him for what he did to me and what he took from me.

Tears began to roll down Rose's cheek as she struggled to tell us what she went through so Emmett placed his hand on roses shoulder and kissed the top of her head and then continued for her.

"Rose started to get kinda well hysterical and I tried everything I could think of to help calm her to down but nothing was working she was still screaming and shouting and then she started hitting the car so I called Edward."

"Why Edward?" Alice asked slightly confused.

"Well we were still in the hospital parking lot and I knew he was still on his shift, so I called him and asked him to meet me outside." Emmett answered.

"Wait you couldn't calm her down but you thought Edward could?" I scoffed.

"I was struggling to keep hold of her while she was thrashing around in my arms and hitting me, without hurting her or her hurting herself besides Edward can perform miracles."

Jasper smirked obviously knowing what Emmett mean't, Edward must have seen the confused look on our faces because he answered our unspoken question.

"I stuck a needle in her arm giving her a mild sedative."

"Oh" we all said at the same time in acknowledgment.

"Yes you asshole did you have to do it so hard my arm was still hurting when I woke up?" Rose asked glaring at him.

"Sorry but you were moving around so much I was lucky to get it in your arm at all." Edward chuckled.

"Hey! I already apologised for that." Rose said sheepishly "Anyway during my meltdown I must have dropped my phone and Angela was the one who found it on her way into work. When she brought it over to give it back to me I invited her in and I guess everything just poured out and I told her everything, I'd mentioned us looking into surrogacy before adoption at least that way we'd still be able to have biological kids, a week later she came to me with the offer to be our surrogate."

"We sat down with Angela and Ben and talked about everything neither of them wants anymore children they both agreed after Eric was born that they wouldn't have anymore so Ben had his junk snipped." Emmett added with a shiver probably at the thought of anything sharp going near his own junk.

"So what happens now that Angela's been cleared to go ahead with this, you get her pregnant?" Alice asked.

"It's not quite that simple but yeah we'll be starting the process next week, we have to sign everything with our lawyers first and then ill start having fertility injections."

"Oh you guys that's so awesome!" Alice squealed whilst once again bouncing in her seat from excitement I love Alice but Jasper is a saint for having so much patience with her because her energy certainly tires the rest off us out.

We spent the rest of the night celebrating there news before heading home to bed ready for work the next day, I just hoped all this worked out for them they had been through so much, wasn't it about time they had some luck, just abit of happiness?

_Friday_

EPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about last night or concentrate on my patients and that wasn't fair they needed my full attention so I decided to take an early lunch. I called Jasper and Emmett, maybe a boys night out would be a good distraction although I wasn't sure why I needed one after all Bella and I had never gotten along just because Bella needed my help didn't change anything she still hated me and I still acted like a jerk towards her but the look in her eyes was new and I couldn't put my finger on what it was so Emmetts news was a good excuse.

BPOV

I decided to work from home today my foot was still sore and all I could think about was Edward, how for a few minutes I had experienced a whole new side to him. I was told he had a different side to his hardass personality but never really believed it until yesterday. But now I was pissed I knew he could be nice he just chose not to be, I battled with myself for over an hour trying to decide if I should confront him, ask why he hated me, why he had to act like such a prick towards me. Instead I decided to call Alice, Edwards sister in law I thought it would be nice to celebrate Rose and Emmetts hopefully future child and my best friend was always so cheery and perky the complete opposite to him. I thought going out for a drink with her and Rose would rub some of cheeriness off on to me long enough to stop me from doing anything stupid like starting another argument with Edward.

EPOV

It was 6.30 in the afternoon and my shift was finally over I could go home and be ready to meet Jasper and Emmett at 7.30 at the bar. I needed this and I was glad I hadn't had to work a double at the hospital and cancel like many times before.

"Eddie! over here." Emmett bounced in his seat when he called me over just like Alice does when she has arranged a shopping trip with the girls.

"Jasper, Emmett what's with the excitement you look like Alice bouncing in your seat like that? And don't call me Eddie!"

"I was not bouncing." he stated "I'm just happy we finally got a boys night out I was sure Rosie wouldn't let me come after last time."

"You were bouncing" Jasper stated, that's what I loved about him he wasn't much of a small-talk person he usually got straight to the point.

I chuckled remembering the last time we'd had a guys night ou,t we were all drunk but Emmett was drunk enough to fall asleep on the front lawn of our parents house where we all stayed while they were away on vacation.

Rose didn't no he was there and had been worried sick when she thought he hadn't come home that night, She wasn't best pleased with me and Jasper either for letting him get so drunk. When I told her he was a grown man and capable of deciding how much to drink I earned myself a week of silence from both her and Alice. That would have been acceptable to me except my mother found out that they weren't talking to me so she called and lectured me for over an hour about how upset they were with me for not thinking about the consequences of drinking so irresponsibly and how I should have considered how Rose felt. I new I was being a dick but I didn't care we'd had a great night. I then made the mistake of pointing out that the girls weren't responsible when it came to alcohol either, apparently they hadn't told my mother about the time they decided it would be fun to go to a biker bar in the middle of nowhere whilst drunk on vacation. We spent an 2 hours driving to rescue them, my girlfriend at the time Tanya had been with them, I suspected the biker bar was her idea but no one would admit it.

After downing 5 beers I noticed Jasper had hardly drunk anything and wondered if something was on his mind but now wasn't the time to bring it up so I made a mental note to take him to lunch tomorrow.

Another 2 beers latter Emmett decided it was time for shots as I was now too drunk to protest, I instead ordered doubles.

I felt too unsteady and a little bit nauseous to have anymore but that didn't slow Emmett down Another 2 double shots later Jasper had decided we'd had enough and that it was probably better if we all crashed at his.

When we pulled into Jaspers drive I was surprised to see Bella's car parked in front of us.

"Jasper why ithe fuck is Be...Bella's car here?"

Jasper chuckled slightly at my incoherency although I was starting to sober up abit and was now able to form sentences much better than before we left the bar.

"They had a girl's night Alice said it was easier for them to all come back here as they ended the night closer to our house than to Bella and Rose's apartment" Great dealing with Bella whilst drunk or hung-over will be fun.

"Bella was drink driving!" I shouted, abit too loud to say i was standing in the drive way at 2.30 in the morning but hey.

"No of course not Alice drove them home."

"Alice was drink driving!"

"No! No one was drink driving Edward Alice is sober." Jasper was looking at me like I'm some sort of idiot.

BPOV

Drinking cocktails and shots never ended well but it was always fun at the time I hoped tonight would be no different. I wanted to focus on something else and if that meant focusing on being a drunken idiot then so be it.

Alice drove my car to the bar as i'd already helped myself to a glass of wine when I got home from work not to mention doesn't trust my driving skills even when I haven't had alcohol, though I don't know why I've been driving since I was 15 and was taught by a police chief for heaven's sake.

We went from bar to bar drinking cocktails and dancing I hadn't noticed the pain in my foot anymore even in heels the drinking distraction was working a treat.

At 2 in the morning we started to head on when Rose began to throw up in a nearby bush reminding me of my own self induced nausea.

"Why don't we go get the car and I'll take us back to mine you too are more than drunk and my place is closer." Alice chimed in her usual high pitched happy voice.

"Wait how can we get Th...The car we've all been drinking those deeelicious cocktails I wonder if I could make some more when we get back all I'll need is..." I began trailing off into my own thoughts when it suddenly hit me.

"Alice why do you seem com...Compleet...completely sober?" Even Rose stopped heaving to giggle at my lack of ability to pronounce the word completely But I didn't care.

"I had none alcoholic cocktails, someone had to take care of you two" she shrugged and released Roses hair setting her upright as we walked or stumbled as it looked to passersby towards where we had left the car.

When we arrived back at Alice and Jaspers I remembered my earlier thoughts of re-enacting the cocktails we enjoyed tonight and began raiding Alice's kitchen while she took a very sick Rose to bed.

**A/N So there will be more Edward and Bella in the next chapter and maybe even a lemon.**

**Please don't forget to write a review it would be greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Sexual tension

**A/N **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer as do most of the characters I've just played with them for a while. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Unfortunately this chapter has had to be posted more than a week later than i would have liked, this is because im having alot of problems with my computer and don't have access to another or the time to find one. my posting schedule will now be abit slower than usual so i apologise but i am still writing and will post when i can.**

**Anyway here is the Lemon i hinted at it's my first one so i hope it's okay, it's a bit of a shorter chapter because i wanted to end it where it felt right after the lemony goodness.**

Previously:

_When we arrived back at__ Alice and Jaspers I remembered my earlier thoughts of re-enacting the cocktails we enjoyed tonight and began raiding Alice's kitchen while she took a very sick Rose to bed._

Chapter 3

BPOV

I heard the guys come through the door which didn't surprise me if we ended up here they were bound to do the same, instead I kept my back to them as I concentrated on creating my cocktail shouting a quick hello.

"Hey guys want a cocktail there yummy?"

"Bella I think they've had enough tonight there already going to regret drinking so much and I think you will too." Jasper chuckled.

"Spoil sport" I said turning to pout at him.

"Aww come on Jazz it'd be rude not to taste em'" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the kitchen.

"Emmett Cullen! You get your ass in here." Rose shouted from the guest bedroom.

"Sorry Bella rain check on the drink I'm off to see m'lady."

Emmett headed to the room Alice had placed Rose in "Coming love monkey" he said shortly followed by an "ow! What was that for?"

"Edward you get the couch, goodnight guys" Jazz said chuckling as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Those look disgusting!" Turning around i spotted my worst nightmare as i stood alone in the kitchen with Edward. Why didn't it occur to me that he would be here?

"Oh great you're here, well if it looks so disgusting don't taste it!" I sneered.

"I won't, now hand me the tequila i don't need all that fancy fruity shit."

"No if you can't ask me nicely then you can get it your self." I spat

"Fuck bella why do you always have to be so difficult?" He sighed rubbing his hands across his face in an exasperated manner.

"Difficult I'm being difficult," I started laughing and he looked at me like I was crazy. " Of course I'm the difficult one because Edward fucking Cullen is never difficult!"

Edward just chuckled at my little rant which pissed me off even more until my breath hitched as he leaned over me to reach for the tequila bottle and I forgot why I was pissed in the first place. I could feel the heat of his body and smell his heavenly scent causing my body to melt a little, I closed my eyes whispering "fuck me" to myself under my breath. Just as i realised he'd heard me Edward pushed me hard against the kitchen counter making me gasp, i snapped my eyes open to meet his lust filled gaze.

"Don't say things you don't mean Bella!" Edwards aggression shocked me, i was used to it and had dealt with it many times before what suprised me was, i was turned on. Edward Cullen the man that always manages to turn my best days into my worst had roughly shoved me against the counter after i had unconciously asked him to fuck me, and i liked it.

"W...who said i didn't... i didn't mean it?" I stuttered out without thinking it through.

"Say it bella! I need to hear you say it, tell me you want me to Fuck you." He whispered into my ear.

I could feel his erection straining against the confines of his jeans pressing against me, telling me he wanted me as much as I wanted him in this monent so without anymore hesitation I told him.

"Fuck me Edward." I breathed.

"Turn around." Edward growled.

I did as he asked and turned around as he roughly pressed me up against the kitchen isle inching my dress further up my thigh. I placed my hands further out onto the countertop to help steady my self while Edwards hand slowy traveled up the back of my thigh and made its way up and inside my panties.

"Fuck Bella your so wet." Edward breathed in my ear as he dipped his hand into my aching core.

"For you, all for you."

"Do you know how much this fucking dress has teased me since you wore it to thanksgiving dinner?" I shook my head I didn't even realise he'd noticed it.

"You don't wear a bra with it."He smirked as I gasped realising he was telling me he'd been able to see my nipple threw the thin fabric.

Without saying anything else he thrust into me in one swift motion causing me to cry out louder than I should have, he quickly started increasing his pace pounding into me hard enough for me to slide back and forth on the surface of the counter.

"Ahh… shit Edward… yo…you feel … so …good." I said, my knees starting to buckle.

" Fuck Bella your so amazingly… tight." He grunted and started pounding into me even harder.

" Ngh Edward im …so… close, please." I begged

"Mmm that's it baby cum for me, cum on my cock!" He said as he reached down with his hand that wasn't holding me up and started rubbing my clit furiously causing me to come undone.

"Oh god!" I said Feeling Edward shoot inside me as he came with me.

"Shit Bella!" He said resting his head on my shoulder, both of us panting heavily.

My legs were shaky and we were both completely out of breathe but we didn't have long to collect our selves and come down from our high before we heard foot steps on the stairs.

Edward quickly pulled out and zipped up his jeans and I instantly felt the loss, I quickly scrambled went to sit in the stool next to me before whoever was about to walk in noticed I could barley stand.

"Oh hey guys I didn't think you'd still be up, are you okay Bella you look a little I don't know shaky are you feeling okay?" Alice looked at us with suspision making me nervous. "Oh my god you two were fighting again weren't you? Honestly why can't you just be friends? She said as she poured the milk she took out of the fridge into a glass.

"I'm fine Alice I guess ive just had too much to drink and no of course we weren't fighting."

"We don't always fight you know." Edward added

"Oh please you both look guilty as sin, you know you should just Fuck and resolve this sexual tension rather than fighting with eath other."

We both gaped at her as if she'd grown a second head, I quickly composed my self and said I was off to bed kissing alice on the cheek goodnight. As I was walking away I could just make out what Edward was saying when he'd finally got himself together.

"That's not sexual tension Alice." He laughed nervously

"What ever you say big brother."

"Ugh goodnight Alice."

I went to the bathroom to clean up the cum I could feel dripping down my leg before I climbed into bed for a restless sleep thinking about what had just happened, was it really sexual tension?

EPOV

I got set up on the couch trying to fall asleep but I just couldn't, I couldn't stop thinking about what I did with bella I plain fucked her and it was amazing. Was Alice right, was the reason we fought so much down to sexual tension? Is that what I acted on tonight? Or was I just drunk?

The dress Bella wore was a beautiful deep purple colour that fit her body perfectly. The first time i saw her wear it was to thanksgiving dinner at my parents house. We always dress up to go there and when it's time to leave we all end up back at someones house to see who can get drunk the quickest. We all ended up drunk in about the same amount of time, either that or we just couldn't tell but who gives a fuck anyway the night still ended with a huge fight landing me and Emmet in the hospital. No one can remember exactly what happened but we do no it was me and Bella who started it. Or i may have told her something about not being able to pull off the innocent look she normally went for in that dress and so she bitched at me, somehow Me and Em ended up with bloodied and bruised faces, that shit hurt even when drunk.

Thats how me and Bella have always been when were around eachother, Hostile, Alice is definatley wrong if it was Sexual tension then Fucking her would have gotten it out of my system, yet she still sems to infuriate me just by thinking about her.

**A/N Aww poor confused Edward. So what did you all think? Please leave me a review telling me your thoughts. I can't say when ill be updating next due to my computer problems but i hope its soon, i also hoe to post a picture of Bellas dress shortly over at TWCS.**

**Jessee03**


	4. Chapter 4:The morning after

**A/N**

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer as do most of the characters I've just played with them for a while. No copyright infringement intended.

I'd like to give a huge apology for such a late update i hate that i couldn't give you the next chapter but my computer stopped working so it couldn't be helped. Thankyou for sticking with me, i have made this chapter abit longer than originally planned to help make up for it so enjoy!

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs causing my stomach to do flips with nausea but it also smelt delicious. I sat up to head to the bathroom gasping as i remebered what happened last night, I fucked Edward. Shit i fucked Edward! Not daring to move too quickly i got up slowly and noticed some Tylenol and a glass of water Alice must have placed on the bedside table which i was extremely grateful for. I went in to the adjoning onsuite to wash my face and brush my teeth and got dressed into the clothes Alice had left me, i took a deep breath ready to head downstairs. I wished i could hide up here until i knew he had left but i couldn't, part of me hoped he wouldn't be down there that he'd already left but deep down i knew better, Alice will have cooked her usual group breakfast for us to all sit down together not taking no for an answer.

"Morning Bella, How are you feeling?" Alice asked as i stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning Alice." I Mumbled giving her a half smile " I've felt better, Thanks for the Tylenol and clothes by the way."

"No problem i thought you might need them, why don't you go join the others, breakfast is almost ready." She said smiling sweetly at me.

I nooded returning the smile and took another deep breath as i entered the dining room.

"Hey, look who it is, you couldn't resist the smell of Alice's cooking either ?" Emmett boomed.

"Jesus Em could you tone it down a bit?" His loud voice causing me to wince at the thump it caused in my head.

"Sorry B. Feeling a little rough i take it." He said chuckling.

I groaned placing my forehead on the cold surface of the table in response.

"It's not just you Bella, Em here refused to leave the bedroom until he could smell food, and Edward looks like he's dying of a terminal disease this morning and i'm about ready to hurl." Rose said as i lifted my head to look at Edward, Did he really look that bad?

The answer was yes he did, his head was leaning into his hand as he glared at Rose and he had big dark circles under his eyes. His clothes had just been thrown on and i noticed one of his buttons wasn't done up right on his shirt.

Just as he looked up to see me staring at him Alice walked in annoncing breakfast was ready.

"Emmett make sure you leave enough for everyone else" Alice chided because Emmet had already started eating before she had managed to place everything on the table.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"Oh, he went out to get some juice, he should be back any minute." She half smiled and shrugged

A few minutes later and Jasper returned with the juice and we all enjoyed our pancakes, bacon and eggs, there wasn't much conversation but it was a comfortable silence. I started to drift off in to my own thoughts of last night thinking about the way his hand traveled up my thigh, the way his hot breath felt against my skin, his long fingers as they dipped inside me. Once again before i realised what i was doing i muttered 'ah fuck me' to myself as i shifted in my seat from the throbbing between my legs, making everybody suddenly snap there heads towards me.

"You okay there darin'? " Jasper asked on behalf of the table.

"Er yeah sorry, i guess i got lost in my thoughts." I said glancing at Edward who just smirked at me probably remebering what happened last time i accidently said fuck me out loud.

I got up to start clearing the dishes

"Do you need us to help you with that before we go B?"

"No Rose you get going i got it, ill spare you the wrath of Mrs Hale we can't have you damaging her reputation by turning up late now can we."

Everyone chuckled "Believe me to them everthing i do is an 'embarrassment'."

Rose's parents are very high society sorts of people that care more about there appearances than there daughters happiness. They were the reason she dated Royce king, he was among there class and was greatly respected in there social circle and look how well that turned out. Since she married Emmett and moved here to seattle they only attend special fuctions, apparently her bitch of a mothers much younger sister getting married for the third time is classed as a special fuction.

"Besides i'm sure Edward can always help you." Alice said with grin.

I sighed " Alice all i have to do is load them into the dish washer i don't need help with that."

I pick up some more plates and head in to the kitchen when i hear the familiar ringtone Edward has set for when my brother calls. Seth and Leah have been my step brother and sister since there mom Sue married my dad 4 years ago, they've always lived on the res with Jake so i've known them since i was 8 and we all made mud pies together. Edward and Seth are pretty close and often hangout.

5 minutes later as i'm shutting the dish washer drawer Edward walks in.

"Erm Seth said to remind you he's staying at your place tonight,and that since you'd probably forgotten he's bringing Jacob with him." Edwards jaw was clenching and his fists where balled slightly at the side of his body.

"Oh shit i did i was supposed to hangout with him tonight and then he was going to hangout with you tommorow."

Just then Jasper came in " Kate and Garrett are going to meet us at the restraunt tonight, Garrett called said he was able to swap his shift at the hospital."

"Oh good, Seths staying at mine tonight but i forgot until now is it ok if he joins us? That way jake won't have to drive up just to drive home early tommorow." I asked.

"Yeah of course, oh and Alice has gone to get ready she wants you to meet her in our room says you too have got spa appointments."

"What we don't have a..." I start to say before Jasper gives me a pointed look that tells me just to go find Alice.

..~..

An hour later and we were heading into the spa for our sudden appointment, but as i figured Alice wanted to talk i didnt say anything. We had massages, facials and a manicure and pedicure without one word from Alice other than general gossip so after we had lunch in the cafe and back at the car i decided it was time she spat it out.

"Ok Alice are your going to tell me what were doing here or are you going to keep pretending this is a normal day for us?"

"What can't i want to spend the day with my best friend?"

"Alice" I said in a warning tone, something was eating at her and it was time she told me.

"Ok fine, i... i... well i...Jazz..." She stuttered trying to form the right words so i placed my hand over hers to try and comfort her.

"Jazz well he proposed."

"Alice thats great isn't it?"

"No It's..." She couldn't say anymore before a sob wracked through her.

"Alice honey talk to me i thought you wanted to marry Jasper?"

" I do."

"Well then i don't understand, why is him proposing a bad thing?"

"Be...becau...because. he. only. did. it. because. he. thought. i. was. pregnant."Tears flowing down her cheeks and she had the saddest look in her eyes.

"You thought you were pregnant?"

Alice nodded her head " I was late so i took a home pregnancy test. It was positive but i wanted to be sure so i thought i'd wait until i'd seen a doctor before i told Jazz, we'd talked about having kids but in the future you know when were ready, so ive been taking the pill. He came home early and i didnt hear him come in because i was in the bathroom, he saw the test in my hand. He was so happy Bella ive never seen him light up like that. I made an appointment with my doctor for a few days later, the night before he proposed to me. He said he wanted are childs parents to be married, that he wanted us to do it properly, be a proper family. I couldn't do it Bella i want to marry him because he wants to marry me, not because he thinks that we should be married when we have children. I told him that, that i couldn't do it for those reasons. I left and stayed at Mom and dads for the night he tried to tell me thats not why but it is Bella i know it is. The next morning i went to the doctor and she told me i wasn't pregnant like i thought, that the promethazine... i was taking can...cause a...false...positive." Alice was sobbing hard and her breathing was laboureed i tried to calm her down before she started to hyperventalate.

"Alice sweetie i'm so sorry everythings going to work out i promise but you have to calm down, try to take deep breaths okay, Can you do that for me?"She nodded her head but now she was gasping for air and still trying to form sentences she was beginning to have a panic attack and i didn't know how to help her. So i did the only thing i could think of, i called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's Bella."

I heard him groan slightly down the phone but i didnt have time to think about it now.

"Bella now's really not a good time to talk about what happened last night in fact why don't we not talk about it at all."

"Edward you fuckward thats not why i'm calling it's Alice she's having a panic attack and i can't calm her down Edward i don't no what to do she can hardly breathe." I said not breathing myself as i rushed out my sentence.

"Fuck Bella why didn't you just say that!"

"I tried you ass now help me!"

"Okay, okay where are you?"

"In the spa car park."

"Were on our way. I want you to try get her breathing with you slow deep breaths, i also want you to try some skin to skin contact hold her gently but firmly to your chest so that she can hear your heart beat and put me on speaker phone."

"Okay your on speaker, Alice Sweetie breathe with me. Everythings going to be fine Jasper loves you Alice .you." I said as i did as Edward asked and held her close to me so that she could hear my heartbeat, hoping it would help calm her.

"Alice, Bella's right he loves you we all do and we need you to listen to her heartbeat, breathe with her."

"He...he...doesn't want...to ...mar...marry...me." I could hear Edward in the background telling Jasper to shut up and let him handle things incase he made it worse but i don't think Alice noticed.

"Bella were almost there just keep doing what your doing."

"Shh Alice your both going to be okay, you and Jasper are going to talk things through and everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Her sobs were slowly starting to become quieter and she wasn't taking such big gasps of air anymore but i was relieved when Edwards car pulled up.

****

****

A/N So there is chapter 4, the medical terms etc were researched so i'm sorry if there not quite accurate. I do spend alot of time on different websites when i'm doing research but that doesn't always guarentee it will all be 100% percent but hey it's fiction right.

Chapter 5 should be within the next two weeks fingers crossed my computer works. Will we see more Edward and Bella love or hate when Seth visits?

Please leave your reviews and comments for the chapter and story i really do appreciate them.

Jessee03


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer as do most of the characters I've just played with them for a while. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N Wow! it's been along time but i'm back with an update. **

**I hated being away for so long, but my computer completely died. I had to wait a few months to get a new one, then i had to get back into writing.**

**Anyway I will save the rest of my chatter for the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

_Previously:_

_"He...he...doesn't want...to ...mar...marry...me." I could hear Edward in the background telling Jasper to shut up and let him handle things incase he made it worse but I don't think Alice noticed._

_"Bella were almost there just keep doing what your doing."_

_"Shh Alice your both going to be okay, you and Jasper are going to talk things through and everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Her sobs were slowly starting to become quieter and she wasn't taking such big gasps of air anymore but I was relieved when Edward's car pulled up._

EPOV

Why do hangovers have to make you feel like your dying? Is the stupid stuff we just have to become brave enough to do when intoxicated not enough of a punishment? I guess not because right now i would be happy six feet under if it mean't the inccecid pounding in my head would stop.

I got up and went to take a shower hoping the hot water would make me feel better but it didn't so I headed down to breakfast Alice's food is always amazing.

"Wow Edward you look like shit, did you contract a deadly disease or something?"

"Thanks Rose I love you too now shut the fuck up because I could ask you the same question." I replied.

I placed my head in my hand not lifting my head when Bella walked in, was it a bit of a coward move? Yes, it was but I really didn't want to think about last night right now. When I finally looked up Alice walked in and I caught Bella staring, I smirked as she blushed at being caught.

We all enjoyed a rather silent breakfast and Bella had taken the dishes into the kitchen when I heard the ridiculous ringtone I have for Seth instantly helping my hangover induced mood.

'_I drank 30 beers for breakfast,_

_Cause Im a Bro Bro Bro  
And I took the dirt bike to glamis,_

_Cause Im a Bro Bro Bro  
I didnt jump one fucking jump,_

_Cause Im a Bro Bro Bro  
I just talked about the river._

_Cause Im a Bro Bro Bro _

I listened to him talk about some chick he liked at school and I told him how my night had gone leaving out the part about fucking his sister of course. When he asked me to remind Bella he was coming to stay the night I was pleased I'd get to hang out with the kid until he mentioned bringing that Jake douche.

Once the girls had left I pulled two beers out of the fridge and set up the Xbox, i waited patiently for him to start talking but after an hour I'd had enough it was time for him to tell me his shit.

"Here dude now talk." I said thrusting a beer at him.

"I fucked up Edward."

"I already gathered that Jazz so your going to have to elaborate." I replied resisting the urge to chuckle at my sarcasm when I saw the look on his face, I'm not a complete dick… most of the time.

"I asked her to marry me Edward"

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"She didn't say yes."

"Oh…wait what! Were both talking about Alice right, the girl who has being planning her wedding since she was 7 said no?" I asked completely confused.

Jasper sighed and took a minute before answering.

"It's why I asked her, well why she thinks I asked." He paused again shaking his head before continuing.

"She thought she was pregnant Edward, I was so fucking happy man. I've been thinking of asking her to marry me for a while now and when I saw that positive pregnancy test I just couldn't wait, so the night before her doctors appointment I asked her. I guess I used the wrong choice of words and now she thinks I only asked her because I thought she was pregnant. When she came home from the doctors and said I didn't need to feel obligated to marry her anymore because she wasn't pregnant I lost it with her, we got into a huge fight and now she won't even let me explain, I don't know how to fix this. I love her so fucking much Edward I was so happy at the thought of her carrying my child and that I finally got the courage to ask her to marry me and now it's all fucking gone."

"We both know my sister is overly dramatic and stubborn, she'll come round Jazz give her some time and she'll let you explain. You know she'll fight how she feels until she explodes and then she'll be begging to talk to you. Now where have you been staying, and don't look at me like that I heard you leave after you thought we'd all gone to bed?"

"I had been staying in our bedroom, Alice has been sleeping in a guest room, but I stayed at a hotel last night."

"Jazz you know if you ever need a place to stay all you have to do is say the word but I think you and Alice will be fine."

"Yeah thanks man, now come on I'm going to kick your ass on Call of duty… again.

My phone rang and I answered it without checking my caller ID much to my initial regret.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's Bella." Fuck.

"Bella now's really not a good time to talk about what happened last night in fact why don't we not talk about it at all." I had no idea what the fuck came over me when I fucked her over the counter last night and the last thing I wanted to do was discuss it with her. I'm a coward so shoot me.

"Edward you fuckward that's not why I'm calling it's Alice she's having a panic attack and I can't calm her down Edward I don't no what to do she can hardly breathe." She said panic herself. Shit!

"Fuck Bella why didn't you just say that!" I said catching Jaspers attention.

"I tried you ass now help me!"

"Okay, okay where are you?"

"In the spa car park."

I told her we were on our way and what to do to help Alice mouthing panic attack to Jasper as way of explanation for what was going on.

"Alice, Bella's right he loves you we all do and we need you to listen to her heartbeat, breathe with her."

Jasper was about to say something but I stopped him telling him to wait until we got there that right now he might just make her worse, reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement.

"Bella we're almost there just keep doing what your doing."

A moment later and we pulled into the car park Jasper shot out before I'd even turned the engine off. I followed catching up to him just as he ripped their car door open.

"Let me just check her breathing first man." I said clasping Jasper on the shoulder, he nodded without a word and stepped back to let me in. I could tell that Jaspers presence was starting to cause her to hyperventilate again.

"Hi sweetie, your okay but you need to take slow breaths for me okay." She nodded her head but seemed to still be trying to take gulps of air.

"I c…can't… breathe."

"Alice look at me do you trust me?" Again she nodded her head in response.

"Good now hold your breath." She carried on gasping for air whilst looking at me like I was crazy.

"Alice you just said you trust me now fucking do it." She took a big breath and held it as I counted to five out loud then told her to breathe out slowly.

"Good girl and again." It was working she had calmed down emotionally and now her breathing was almost back to normal, I could feel Jazz hovering behind me not sure of what to do.

"Jasper talk to her." I stood up and stepped back so he had room to kneel in front of her.

"Hey Alicat you scared me, please look at me darlin'. I love you do you understand, I love you. I know I messed it all up but I want to marry you more than anything. I didn't just ask because I thought you were pregnant, it gave me the push I needed but honey I've had this ring for months now. I just never had the courage to ask you and for that I'm sorry and I'm so sorry for the way I did ask you I know I didn't get it right but…" Jasper was cut of by Alice throwing herself onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too I love you Jasper." Jasper's whole face lit up and he squeezed her tighter before letting go and digging into his pocket taking out Alice's engagement ring.

"Mary Alice Cullen I love you more than I can ever show you and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with your crazy ass, will you marry me?" Alice let out a high pitched squeal as she jumped back into Jasper lap shouting yes over and over again.

When they started making out I turned away not wanting to watch my sister make out with her boyf…fiancé. Unsure where to look I turned towards the car my eyes landing on Bella, She was watching Alice and Jasper with a huge fucking grin on her face.

"Aww look at those two they're so cute."

"Err I'd rather not."

"What now you can't even be happy for your own fucking sister Edward she just got engaged for fuck sake." She snapped, all traces of happiness on her face now gone and the previous animosity between us had returned.

"No Bella I just don't want to watch my sister slobbering all over his fucking face okay!"

Her response was to slam the car door in my face. I went round the other side and climbed in when I realised Alice and Jasper had already left during our exchange, leaving me with an uncomfortable ride home with Bella.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward?"

"Err getting in the car."

"I see that. Why are you in my car?"

"Because Ali and Jas have already left, so you are going to give me a ride home." I said sticking my tongue out, childish I know but it irritated her so it was worth it.

"Fucking Alice and Jasper just wait till I see them the bitches." She mumbled to herself. "Fine." She huffed setting off.

The drive home was awkward, neither of us saying anything and It was driving me crazy. "What happened with Alice Bella? I knew something was up with Jasper but we managed to talk about it without any hyperventilating. She's never had a fucking panic attack. I thought spas were supposed to be relaxing and shit! Damn it!

"Don't you dare take this out on me Edward Cullen. She was pretending everything was 'peachy' like she always does and it became too much and she burst. I've never seen her like that either Edward and it scared the shit out of me too okay."

We both stayed quiet the rest of the drive and eventually she pulled up in front of my driveway. I mumbled a thanks and shot into the house going straight upstairs to take a shower. I stood letting the water beat down on my tense muscles trying to relax them but it wasn't working. I was pissed, I was pissed at Jasper for upsetting my sister, I was pissed at Alice for scaring the shit out of us like that, I was pissed at Bella because well I was always pissed with her and I was pissed at myself, I was just pissed in general. The water started to run cold so I quickly finished up and went to grab a beer before I headed to the restaurant.

**A/N I have a few things to ramble about.**

**Firstly: Although i'm not going to give an updating schedule, i am back and will be continuing with this story. However before chapter 6 i think i will clean the previous chapters up. The program i was using to write on (on my old computer) didn't have spellchecker and i have seen the amount of spelling mistakes and typo's there is.**

**Secondly: I would like to let you know i am currently working on another story that i will soon be posting aswel called 'Daddy's Girl'. This story is very different from this one containing themes of BDSM, ageplay, kidnapping, slavery and abuse (Though when i list it like that it seems darker that it is, to me anyway). ****Because of this I will only be posting it on TWCS as i don't no quite how deep i'll take the story and i don't want to violate any rules. I realise that it certainly won't be for everyone.**

**Lastly: I want to thank those of you that are still reading this after it's been so long. So thankyou. I will eventually get back into more of a routine with this story.**

**Leave me your thoughts.**

**Jessee**


	6. Chapter 6: Tease

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer as do most of the characters I've just played with them for a while. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Well getting back to updating this story didn't work out and I don't like disappointing readers so I've decided to put the story on temporary hiatus. The previous chapters need cleaning up and I want to get ahead a few chapters so that I can update on a more regular basis. This story WILL be finished.**

**Small lemon ahead :)**

Chapter 6: Tease

BPOV

The car ride home was uncomfortable. Edward was an ass as usual and I needed a big fucking drink. After barely a thanks when I dropped him off, I was pleased to see Seth and Jake when I walked into my apartment.

"Hey guy's. Not that I'm complaining Jake, but I didn't think you were coming. Are you staying the night?"

"Erm no I was just…"

"Dad asked him to drop me off so he could check on you." Seth answered for him.

"What! Ugh just wait till I speak to him, and you Jacob Black know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I chided pushing my finger into his chest.

Jake just laughed. "He also wanted me to make sure Seth got here safe, kid wanted to travel on his own from Seattle."

"What? I am 15!" Jake and I just laughed as Seth huffed and went off to take a shower.

"Jake I'm so glad you're here, even if you're not staying." I said, sighing.

"What's up Bell's, everything okay?" He asked concerned, an taking a seat on the couch opposite me.

"Alice almost gave me heart failure by having a panic attack earlier, then I had to drive Edward home."

"So that's a no. What happened with Alice?"

"There was a misunderstanding between her and Jasper. They're engaged now though so it's all good."

"And Edward?"

"Was a dick."

"Bella…"

"Fine, I may have been a bitch also… just a little bit."

"That's my girl." Jake smirked.

We talked for a bit longer but then Jake said it was time for him to go, plus I had to go get ready for the restaurant. We said our goodbyes after I promised to see him soon.

I stopped by the guest bedroom on my way to get in the shower wondering why Seth was taking so long to get ready. He disappeared to take a shower an hour ago and didn't even come say goodbye to Jake, he just hollered a quick 'see yah' from the bedroom.

"Hey kid everything okay?" I asked taking a seat on the bed next to him as he fiddled with his phone.

"I'm fine sis, I just...erm... well I... I think I…." He stuttered. It was cute.

"What's her name?" I asked smiling.

"Wh…What?" He continued to stutter.

"The name of the girl you have that sad ass looking face for?" I smirked.

"Cora, she's in my English class."

"And why the long face?"

"I…nothing." He mumbled. "I'm going to go watch TV until it's time to go." Sighing I went to get ready leaving him too it. We had decided to all go out to dinner tonight a as a change to staying in and hanging out at each other's houses.

An hour and a half later we walked into the restaurant looking for our table. I was dressed in black wet look leggings, and a white loose fitting tank top, with a black glittery heart on the front. I had slipped on my black peep toe Christian louboutins, popped on my bracelet and grabbed my black clutch bag.

"Bella, Seth over here." Alice called waving us over to were everyone else was already seated. Once I greeted everyone I sat down at the big round table. Unfortunately for me the only the only seat left was between Rose and Seth, almost directly opposite Edward.

"Sorry we were a bit late guys, I got talking to Jake."

"I thought that douche wasn't coming." Edward growled.

"He's not, he dropped Seth off, and the only douche around here is you!" I huffed back. The waiter interrupted to take our drinks order before anything else could be said. I ordered a large glass of red wine, lord knows I was going to need it.

Edward and I manage not to speak during both the starter and dinner, even though we were opposite one another. Not one word is spoken between us, no remarks or snide comments, nothing. But we still watch every move the other makes, trying to be on the offensive.

Alice made everyone discuss her meticulous wedding plans that she's trying to pretend she hasn't had since she was five. She was harping on about dress designs and cake toppers while Jasper just looked at her lovingly, enjoying her excitement and enthusiasm. When one of us tried to start a conversation that didn't involve wedding plans we were quickly shot down. Eventually I excused myself to the bathroom, hoping to get 5 minutes wedding talk free.

I was just finishing up in the mirrors above the sinks when Edward barged in.

"Edward what are you doing? You can't…"

"Shut up!" He spat roughly pinning me against the bathroom counter facing the mirror. He smells amazing and I ignore the urge to sniff him like a dog.

"First you tease me with that little fucking outfit you've got on, then with the way you eat every goddamn bite of your food, which I know you did on purpose by the way and then there's that smart little mouth of yours."

Looking into the bathroom mirror in front of me I stared into his green eyes and smirked. I hadn't done anything specifically to tease him at first but then I noticed him staring at me every time I laughed or took a sip of my wine, so I played with it.

"Oh please, you were teasing me just as much." He smirked back and slid his hand up my shirt and into my bra, palming my breast.

He started rolling my nipple through his fingers and leaned down to my ear gently licking the lobe. "You're going to pay for teasing me Bella." He whispered causing me to shiver. He then slid his other hand into the front of my leggings and into my panties.

We were both still facing the mirror, my body pinned to the counter by Edwards. His left hand still up my shirt playing my nipple, his right hand now lying on my pussy. I stood looking into his piercing eyes for a few moments, not daring to move, until his hand very slowly started moving in a slight circular motion. I took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation and then panicked realising someone could walk in at any moment.

"Edward someone could come in here!"

"They won't." He said all cocky and sure, while continuing his slow torturous movement.

"How do you-"

"There's an out of order sign on the door." He explained cutting me off.

"What? That wasn't there when I…" I stop myself realising he must have put it there when he came in and get lost in the feeling of his fingers on my skin. I groan as his fingers speed up on my clit.

"Does that feel good baby?" I hum in response, closing my eyes and throwing my head back slightly when his rhythm increases further.

"No. Open your eyes Bella." I whimper not wanting to. "Look at who's making you feel good, or I'll stop." I'm irritated that he's rubbing it in, that _he's_the cause of my pleasure. I open them, not wanting him to stop and if I'm honest, I'm a little bit disgusted with myself. I'm staring into Edward Cullen's eyes. His hands are on my body bringing me closer to release, in a public bathroom with his family a few feet away. Yet I don't want him to stop. It feels good and he's looking hot.

"More...Edward fuck more." I beg. He silently adjusts his hand so that his fingers can dip into my swollen pussy while his thumb continues to work my clit. I'm desperate to close my eyes and get lost in the feeling but I don't, scared he'll stop. Instead I focus on the feel of his erection is pressing into my lower back, his dominant gaze as he watches my flush face and the way his warm hands feel on my body.

My muscles start to clamp down on Edward's fingers as I get closer. He speeds up even more in response causing my knees to buckle slightly. I brace my hands on the bathroom counter, gripping it tight enough that my knuckles turn white. Just as I'm about to let go and cum, he stops, withdraws his fingers, grabs a paper towel, then walks towards the door.

"Payment accepted." He simply says and walks out the door, leaving me frozen in place, wondering what the fuck just happened.

**A/N – if anyone would like to beta this story send me a message. I've also added a couple of pictures for this chapter onto the blog.**


End file.
